Heatwave
by Mistress of the Dark Arts
Summary: One-shot inspired by the good weather. Emma never enjoyed heatwaves until now ...


Heatwaves filled Emma with dread. Summertime was glorious in the way the sunlight made everyone and everything seem cheerier. The additional colour radiating from flowers mixed with smells and sounds of barbeques and children playing outside made the summer months feel full of fun and life. But that 10-day spell each year when the sun would crank up the heat well beyond the norm? No, no, no. Emma did not appreciate heatwaves. They meant sweat, prickly heat, sunburn, and the overwhelming desire to hide in a darkened corner until temperatures returned to being just pleasantly warm again. She had recently discovered one minor plus however, in that the humid night air meant it was far too uncomfortable to sleep wrapped in sheets or nightclothes. Finding herself draped over Will's naked body each night was almost enough to make up for the horrors of the daytime.

Almost.

Will on the other hand revelled in tropical balminess. The sunlight seemed to boost his energy levels and so he found any excuse to bask in its glory, whether it be going for additional runs, helping his family with outside maintenance on their house, or playing guitar in the local park for the families, friends and young lovers who'd stroll through on the lazy summer days. The heat just seemed to spur him on further. The extra bounce in his step hadn't gone unnoticed by Emma, who was torn between finding his new Tigger-esque spirit either endearing or annoying depending on how sticky and uncomfortable she was feeling in the humidity.

And so day 6 of Lima's annual heatwave rolled around. Will had noticed that Emma had been struggling and had somehow managed to persuade her in a moment of weakness that they should head outside and do nothing but have a picnic in the park.

_If all we're doing is sitting outside Emma, you can't get sweaty from moving around. We'll prepack the food and you can just sit and watch the world go by. It'll be relaxing._

She'd only really agreed to try and make Will feel less guilty about the fact he was clearly enjoying the tropical conditions while she was feeling utterly miserable and could do nothing about it. Plus she'd bought a new sundress and hat that had yet to have a proper airing.

The whole trip proved to be an unmitigated disaster. Their 'activities' from the night before meant neither of them rose before 11am and so their plan to beat the lunchtime rush to the park were scuppered before they got there. The air-conditioning in Will's car had given up years before he'd even bought it and Emma could feel the sweat accumulating down her back within seconds of setting off on their journey, leaving her uncomfortable immediately. Only on arrival at the car park did she realise that she'd left her new hat at home in the melee to leave. Will had managed to persuade her that she'd been fine without it with the promise that they'd find a tree to hide under so that she could keep in the shade. In reality he'd seen the queue to park up and knew if they tried to head back to the apartment now, they'd never get a spot on their return. After walking round with the picnic basket and blanket for 5 minutes, it dawned on him that'd they'd already missed their opportunity and all the prime shady spots were taken.

Emma managed to hold out for almost 90 minutes once they'd settled down, but it had been the hottest day of the year so far and her body couldn't take anymore heat. She simply wasn't built for this weather and despite Will's best efforts to distract her with songs on his guitar (and the fact he'd gone shirtless for the past half hour to top up his tan which she'd certainly appreciated), the red blotches on her skin were giving away just how uncomfortable she was, so they were left with little alternative but to pack up and head home. Even with the window fully down in the car, the air rushing against Emma's body felt warm and stifling. Her skin was uncomfortably sticky with sweat and her hair was stuck to her face. She'd rarely felt more cumbersome and less attractive. Why couldn't she radiate a glow in the sunshine like Will could?

_Stupid, pale complexion_

Within seconds of the car being parked up, Emma ran towards the apartment door murmuring something about 'needing to cool down', leaving Will trailing behind with the remnants of their supposed romantic day out. He could tell she'd been struggling for the past few days and simply wanted to make her feel better. Looking back, the signs were obvious that his plan was doomed to failure.

Thankfully, the bathroom had no window, so with no way for the domineering sunlight to force it's way in, it was easily the coolest place in the apartment for Emma to try and feel normal again. She doused herself with cool water around her face and neck in an effort to try and feel semi-human and face the thought of having another shower. With the humidity so high, she could feel beads of sweat forming on her body almost the second the water was turned off in the tub. Even keeping clean felt like a monumental task in this weather. Oh, for a thunderstorm to clear the air. Her hands were clasped against the counter, either side of the bathroom sink and her gaze staring back from the large mirror in front of her. Her makeup was beginning to streak in the heat. Her hair looked greasy, limp and stuck to the side of her face. Her skin looked red, blotchy and her freckles were running away with abandon. She felt like a mess and cursed herself for persuading Will to buy the large mirror that was reflecting back every imperfection that she now couldn't help but stare at. And yet stare she did. She simply couldn't turn her eyes away.

_Why can't I just take the heat?_

Her reverie was only broken when Will walked in the room to check on her.

'You OK sweetie?'

'It's... it's just too warm. Sorry for ruining your day in the park'

He smiled gently and walked up behind her. 'It's not your fault. It was my stupid idea in the first place. I know you're not good in the heat'. Emma forced a small smile to break out and watched in the mirror as Will wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. His eyes met hers in the reflection, sincere in their apology. 'I just thought a day outside might cheer you up.' He leant down to kiss the freckled skin where he'd just been resting his head, only to be met by surprise at the temperature meeting his lips. 'God, your skin really is on fire isn't it?'

Emma closed her eyes and sighed. He had no idea just how hot she was. Her arms were still outstretched, desperately trying to cling onto the counter for support, but not because the heat was making her dizzy. He was the cause of that now. His gentle kisses on her shoulder, combined with the way he was stroking her arms up and down so delicately in concern for her welfare was turning her on. He was somehow managing to soothe the heat that was burning through her skin, but ignite a different fire within. The heat was suddenly banished from her mind as the only thing she could focus on was the path his fingers were running along her arms, and the bead of sweat that was starting to make its way deliciously down her back. For once, she wanted more.

Will had no idea what he was doing to her. She was watching him through the mirror, with nothing but love and concern etched across his face, as he ran his fingers across her skin, trying to establish how uncomfortable she was, completely unaware that she was monitoring his every move. He slowly lifted his gaze to hers again in the reflection, as he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek gently. 'I'm just going to jump in the shower if that's ok Em?'

Emma was still staring intently at him as he backed away and threw his t-shirt over to the laundry basket in the corner and began to remove his shorts. It wasn't just the humidity of the heatwave that was getting to her now. It was him and what the most delicate of his touches could do to her. It was the way she could see the slightest hint of sweat on his chest and how it caught under the bathroom light,. It was the way she no longer felt repulsed, but was overcome by the urge to lick it off and taste him at his purest. It was the way she realised that her panties weren't damp anymore because of the heat, but because she needed him badly. And yet still, she couldn't move from her position of resting against the counter with her arms. Watching it all through the mirror had left her feeling almost voyeuristic and she was afraid of being 'caught' if she moved. As he removed his boxers she felt her chest heave in anticipation and her bottom lip became caught between her lips in pure animalist lust.

'Kiss me' The words left her mouth in a rush of air

'What?' She was still in the same position, facing the mirror and he almost didn't catch what she'd said. It was only when he caught her reflection again, that he noticed that her eyes had suddenly turned darker with desire. The true meaning of her needs catching him unaware

'Kiss me.' Her voice was louder, more confident this time. Her body was humming with intention and anticipation as she watched him walk up behind her as he was before, but this time firmly pressing his whole body against her back. His hands ran up her arms, just as delicately as before, but this time an undercurrent of lust lay within his touch. He quickly realised that she was playing this game through the new added dimension of the mirror, never looking at him directly, and happily obliged her want, by staring straight back at her, his eyes just as hooded and dark as hers. He began to tease her slightly, kissing her shoulders as before, moving slowly upwards to her neck, her jaw line, trying as hard as possible to keep watching her delightful torment in the mirror as he never quite gave her what she asked for.

Emma couldn't hold out any longer and the need to taste him overtook her in a rush. Her left hand left the counter and pulled his face up to meet hers in a collision of lips, tongues and hot, mingled breaths. She was now firmly pinned between his growing need for her and the counter and as his right hand intertwined with hers on the countertop, his left began to rest on her hips before moving slowly down her side, until it reached the hem of her sundress and danced against her thigh beneath. Her flesh no longer radiating heat from sun exposure, but from a need for him to be ever closer.

The summer heat outside was suddenly nothing compared to the inferno within the bathroom. Emma's skin was on fire and there was only one thing that could extinguish the desire within. Their kisses were hot, wet, lustful and as Will quickly pulled the dress fabric up to rest around Emma's waist before returning his hand back towards her panties, they soon became mingled with Emma's moans. His hand began to work its way within the lace and towards her heat for him, causing her breath to hitch and her body to pant. He broke the kiss and began to resume his affections on her shoulders again. The smooth, delicate freckled porcelain skin under his lips tasted almost tasted like forbidden fruit when combined with the fact his fingers were now running through deep red curls and covered in her wetness.

Emma's gaze rapidly fell back to the mirror as once again, she needed to lean against the counter for support. Her head was dizzy with lust and heat, but as her eyes focused, the sight before her turned on her even more. She was literally seeing things from a new angle through the reflection of their ministrations, and the vision of her lover being so utterly entranced in her body sent shockwaves of empowerment through her. He was totally lost in licking and tasting her skin, and whilst she could feel one hand still locked with hers on the worktop, squeezing with love and reassurance, the other was just visible dipping in and out of her damp panties. The combination of sight and touch was intoxicating to her and she moaned in pleasure.

She had never felt more desirable or erotic. He wanted her just as much as she wanted him. To actually see it unfolding though ...

'Oooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

The noise leaving Emma's mouth caused Will to look up and he instantly saw the same reflection she was in the mirror. The fact she was clearly turned on by watching them both in the mirror was having a similar effect on him and he felt himself harden whilst she began to writhe back against him. Her skin was becoming flammable under his touch as he began to caress her more firmly and search out bundle of nerves below the white lace fabric. There was something hypnotic about her eyes as she was taking in the sight before her, and once he caught her gaze in the reflection, he refused to break it, using only instinct to touch and tease her further.

Another bead of sweat broke free down Emma's back and the trail it left felt delicious against her burning skin. Her hips began to rock backwards against Will's in order to feel him closer against her. He hissed slightly as her ass rubbed against his hardened length, but rested his head on her shoulder and started to whisper in her ear, never breaking the lust-ridden stare that now held them via reflective glass.

'You love watching this don't you Emma?'

'Do you want me to touch you while you watch?'

A lick of his tongue against her jaw line whilst plunging his fingers deeper against her core caused her to gasp out loud. And still they never broke the stare.

'You're so wet for me aren't you?'

'Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm' Emma had been rendered completely incoherent. She needed him badly and he knew it.

'You want to watch us fuck in the mirror don't you Emma?'

'Ohgodyes'. Her chest sighed heavily as words and breath left her mouth in once bundle of anticipation. She was tired of being teased. She needed release and she needed it quickly. The way he could read her mind was frightening and erotic at the same time.

Despite their bodies being flushed almost uncomfortably with heat, as he stepped back and pulled her panties down her legs, the sudden lack of body contact startled Emma and she squeaked with want. Still clinging to the counter for balance, rolled her hips back slightly and stuck her ass back towards him, legs parted as far as she could whilst keeping her balance. She needed him now and she needed him quickly. He grabbed her hips and positioned himself, slowing entering from behind before quickly finding a pace that suited them both. Emma's head dropped at the feeling of him at a different angle than she'd ever experienced before. Each time they'd made love previosuly, it had been a tender and languorous experience, but this, this was different. It was primal, animalistic, raw. It was fucking and made them both feel alive.

'Em. God. Em. Please.' The quick, sudden thrusts were the relief they desperately needed and neither of them could hold out for long but Will had noticed Emma's body had almost relaxed too much from the pleasure and her head was still facing the floor. His pleas were becoming ever more breathy. 'Em. Watch the mirror. I want to ... see you watch us.' He desperately needed her to see the sight that was unfolding before his eyes. His sweet beloved Emma, was bent over before him taking everything he was giving to her in sheer unadulterated lust. So wanton in her need for him, that her sundress was still bunched up around her waist, with one strap falling from her shoulder and she simply didn't care. She felt so tight, but so wet from this angle, it was all he could do to keep his fingers from digging too hard into the flesh of her hips while he tried to go deeper and deeper, searching for the satisfaction they both craved so badly.

She slowly returned her glance to the mirror and as she desperately clung on to the counter, she just could see at the bottom of its reflection, the point where their bodies had become one. Her breath was quickly becoming erratic at the sight of them together combined with the divine feeling within. She'd always imagined watching sex to be dirty somehow, tainted with immorality, but to actually see how their bodies were working together and bringing each other pleasure, even in an unconventional and frantic setting, filled her with joy and love. For one final time, their mutual darkened gazes locked in the mirror that was facing them. For the whole time during their encounter, neither of them had looked at each other directly.

The sultry air was rapidly being filled with grunts and moans as the pressure grew quickly in both of them. Emma began to rock her hips in time with Will and from the way she could feel him pulsing deep within, she knew he was about to come undone. Each stroke left her feeling fulfilled in a new way as he caught her deep inside, yet the pressure deep in her core was growing ever more uncomfortable as the tension built rapidly. Her fingers travelled down to her nub and with a few quick strokes she found her release. As everything came crashing down around her, Will quickly followed, his body falling gently against hers, trapping her once more between himself and the bathroom counter. The acoustics of the tiled walls only seemed to cause their mutual cries to echo and linger longer than normal.

Sweat from both their bodies mingled against each other and as they gained their composure and gradually pulled away from each other, Will managed to finally yank Emma's dress over her head and before pulling her towards the shower with a wink. Her body was still flush with heat.

'Come on. I think we both to cool off after that.'

* * *

**A/N - thought I'd better explain the motivation for this at the end of the story so as not to spoil it. Basically I thought it was about time we had a bit of Wemma smut that was about nothing more than a good fuck, cus let's face it, our favourite two-some deserve it :-) Hopefully, it's not too cheesy and you'll leave a review for me so I that feel a little bit loved. Even if you thought it was pap, leave a review anyway - it only takes 10 seconds and honestly leaves with with a massive smile on my face that someone has bothered to read the random mumblings of my mind :-)**

**Disclaimer: Characters pinched from the brain of Ryan Murphy - storylines are the product of my cranium  
**


End file.
